The Doctor and The American-Mexican
by lostiesgirl
Summary: 'Dear diary... I have a story to tell. I'm writing it all in one sitting for fear that it would all be one vivid dream. Or the start of a mental breakdown. ' The Doctor somehow manage to cross universes, and lands in Mexico, in the same city of one lucky fan. A fic to celebrate my uncoming birthday, and my love for the 11th. No OC/Doctor.
1. Introduction to other worlds theory

_Hello readers! I'm back. Seeing as my birthday is coming up this Wednesday, I've decided to write this. Mostly to try to get out of my writer's block, aside from other things._

_Now, I am also finishing up on a couple of chapters from my other works, they just need editing. _

_Now, without further ado_

_Oh, right._

_Disclaimer: Don't own Doctor Who, and the rest. Just my character, Leslie._

* * *

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**It's been a while since I've written in you. But that's mostly because I had nothing more to give to you.**_

_**I've told you my hopes and crushes, my short terms goals about the future.**_

_**I felt that's all I would write for the rest of the year.**_

_**I though wrong.**_

_**I have a story to tell. I'm writing it all in one sitting for fear that it would all be one vivid dream.**_

_**Or, if the universe is really cruel, the start of a mental breakdown.**_

_**Well, here is the story of a lifetime.**_

Leslie Lopez wakes up to her alarm of an 8-bit version of 'I am The Doctor'. She felt a flutter in her brown stringy bedhair. She quickly puts her hands in her hair and shakes it. A white cockroach falls onto the bed.

Relieved, she grabs the roach, with a plastic bag and throws it out the window.

She looks at the clock.

5:55.

She smiles knowingly as she climbs down the latter towards her study table. Her hands trails towards a compartment on the left side. Opening it, she carefully sets it on the table.

Sitting down, she takes a deep breath. She has to finish this soon, or it would be too late.

She turns on the battered HP laptop of three years. She would wonder if one of these days that it would finally conk out on her, leaving her to spend most of her time left here in payed computer stations for hours at a time, writing away. She shoves away that thought.

She opens up a saved document titled 'The Doctor enters the 'real world' '.

Not a good orignal title, she thought as she shifts in her seat.

She chances at the clock. 6:05.

She looks back at the computer. Glancing at her last complete sentence.

"I came here in my Tardis." The Doctor said to the ever-growing confused teenager.

"That's not even-"

She struggles to finish that sentience.

She opens up an old document, centered on LOST and five 'new' castaways.

She looks around her room for inspiration. She stops at small police box holder that her mother has made for her.

She grumbles on how Doctor Who has now become her muse and made it next to impossible to write anything other that the show.

She opens up a new document.

Her hands waiver on the key board.

_To meta, or not to meta, _She though as different settings, monsters, 'real world' plots appear in her head.

She looks at the clock again. 6:23.

She closes the laptop, safely puts it back, and walks towards her closet for her school uniform.

As she does, she turns on the music feature on her phone, set to 'It's a Five o' clock world' by the Vouges.

She sings along as she puts on her light blue sweater, her long skirt and her long socks, topped off with black running shoes.

" 'Cause it's a five o' clock world and the whistle's blows, no one owns a piece of my time..'" She sings ,slightly off-key. "And there's a five o'clock me inside my clothes. Thinkin' that the world looks fine, yeah..."

* * *

Around the same moment, a slight girlish scream is heard throughout the ever-changing time vortex.

"NOT AGAIN!" The Doctor shouts as his darling Tardis is shaking about. "This is the third time this happened already!"

His grip starts to falter on the handlebar attached to the monitor. He widen his eyes as he sees their next destination.

"Mexico? Chilpan-cinco?"

* * *

With a sigh, Leslie packs up her laptop into her sports backpack. She's startled by a distant crash. She tries her best to ignore the sound. It's not in her place to check. Even if she has the urge to pry.

"_Leslie_?" Her mother calls out to her, holding a bright blue cup filled with cereal.

Leslie looks at the cup. "_Mama, esta bien. Yo bo a comer quando yo tengo mi hora de descanso_."

Translation: Mom, it's fine. I'll eat when I have my break.

"_Tu dijites eso la otra vez. Y tu comisten ese mitad de la papaya_."

Translation: You said that the last time, and you ended up eating the half of the papaya.

"_Tu dijites fue para mi_." Leslie said in defence.

Translation: You said it was for me.

"_Pará los dos de nosotros_."

Translation: For the both of us.

Leslie slowly nods as she takes the cup. "_Esta bien, pero por favor cheque para la combi. Yo no quedo a ser tarde otra vez_."

Translation: Fine. But please check for the mini bus. I don't want to late again.

* * *

The Doctor, annoyed at their less than delicate landing, smacks the monitor again to see where are they.

"Oh! It is Mexico!" He grins as he spins around. "Wonderful! It's been a while, being here." He stops spinning as he sees the date.

June 3, 2013.

The Doctor looks at it oddly. "We're spending a lot of time in early 21st century, aren't we, dear?"

The Tardis hums in agreement.

The Doctor pats the console affectionately. "Well, let's makes the most of it, eh?"

Just a few seconds after that, the lights start to flicker, on and off.

"Lovely,"

* * *

"It's not that lovely." Leslie said to her mother, as she is handed her plastic headband, adorned with a red bowtie on top.

Her mother smiles knowingly at her.

Leslie smiles. "Okay, yeah." She hugs her mother just as she hears the normal hum of the approaching mini bus.

"Try and be back early."

"I'll try." Leslie descends from the metal latter towards the 'bus' stop, careful of not running to fast, in fear of damaging her goods.

* * *

With the remaining power, the Doctor tries his hand at something he never though he would do, again; researching a Mexican city for a generated power source.

His fingers type as quickly as he could think, which, just as soon as he found his answer, were blistered red.

With a breathing sigh, he stated, "Bingo."

* * *

As soon as Leslie gets on the 'combi', she notice that she's barely alone on the small bus. Oh sure, there were passengers, but most of them were in the front. She's just fine where she was, though. In the back. Next to the window. With her phone/music player.

That was all she needed to starve the growing boredom that comes from traveling the familiar path, day in, day out, for 11 months straight.

And to help with her increasing problem about her stories. As she would do almost, every day, thinks about her characters.

_Will Susan be revealed this book or the second?_

_Should I tone down Faith's 'Abed' tendencies?_

_Why can't I write everything down already?_

Leslie had always known that she was ... unusual in thinking for her age, especially where she is. But ever since she was 10, she thought about writing a whole series of works down. Comprised from the most creative of series, to most unorthodox of daytime soap operas.

She just can't do it.

As she looks back towards the window besides her, the bus stops. And a strange pale man boards the bus.

This man is wearing a tweed jacket, with the dark brown patches on the elbows, as if he was on of those old professors, and a red bowtie. She takes a quick look at him, noting that he has a cute baby face. He takes a seat on the other corner of the long back seat.

She glances outside to see a bright blue police box, in the middle of a field, in a city where no one has heard of Doctor Who.

_Okay, watching The Last Angry Geek's reviews of series 7, made you nostalgic again, and made you think about Pre-Clara Doctor. _She tries to convince herself. And forceful breathes in and out. She looks back at the strange man.

He's fiddling around with a light green flashlight. Which, upon closer inspection, looks identical to... Eleveth's sonic screwdriver.

_No. Way. _

* * *

**A/N: So, for the different language thing. I wanted to set up what language they were speaking, seeing as in that city there are 10 different languages spoken. And I partly wanted to show off my writing in a different language skills. **

**The last Angry Geek is a reviewer from That Guy with the glasses .com, who reviews episodes from Doctor Who from time to time. I suggest to check him out, at least to get a different opinion on things.**

**Another thing, I know that this feels... self inserty, BUT there's a reason for this.**

**Review, please. I'll post another chapter tomorrow.**

Songs used for the chapter:

'five o'clock world' by the Vouges.


	2. Social Studies in the unordinary

**Oh, one thing that i didn't make clear, is that any time anyone talk in italics are talking in Spanish. Just a little tidbit.**

* * *

Leslie takes a deep breath at the man, who, by sheer chance, looks like the 11th Doctor, who, by even more sheer chance, is holding a device that similar to 11's sonic screwdriver.

_No more late night viewing of Doctor Who, _she though as she turns on her music player. _Just like that guy from the school next door, __**wasn't **__Cillian Murphy, this guy is not Matt Smith. _

Her music player starts on 'Voodoo child' by the Rogue Traders.

Oh, how she hates her music player now.

The Doctor scans around the little carrier, for any residual energy. He smiles gleefully as he found a scant, but present, energy. He looks in the direction of where he was pointing the screwdriver.

A girl, looks to be in her mid-teens, judging by the uniform, is staring out her seat's window, holding a phone, attached with headphones.

He moves to the closest seat next to her.

Leslie is startled by the Matt Smith lookalike nearing her seat.

"Excuse me?" She heard him say.

In English. Not just her English. English _English. _

"Uh, yes..." _No, just- just, no._

"Well, um, do you know any special events happening today?"

_This just can't be possible. _"Um, well, not really the type of person that goes out too much." _It's a trick. A mind trick. People are going to look at me weird, again. _"Just about every other day there's a fair, parade. So, there's that."

He nods in understanding. "Gotcha." He starts to scan her with the screwdriver.

She just tries to ignore him and listen to her music as she skips onto the next song.

" Yeah, yeah

I don't know what else to say I can't, I can't think of nothing

I'm stumped..."

_Why did I download that song? Yeah, it had Eminem, but still.. _She pulls off the ear bud and puts the phone back in her back.

The Doctor finish his extensive scan, just as the young woman puts her away her music device. He looks down at his sonic screwdriver. He takes note at the fact that the young lady's clothes are higher in energy content, especially her sweater.

"You're a student, right?" He ask the girl.

She snorts as if it's the most obvious thing ever. "Duh,"

"Strange," The Doctor takes another look at the screwdriver. "You're biologically 16.362 years old, and yet you have the mental maturity of a 10 year old-" He looks at it again. "You've watched way too much tv after your bedtime."

Leslie is taken aback by this. "Really? Oh, and what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing," He smiles. "It just means that you are the perfect person for the job."

Leslie raises an eyebrow. "What job?"

"Well, I need someone from this universe competent enough to find a good power source."

Leslie couldn't help but laugh. A lot. So much that she snorted.

_Figures that he wouldn't have a backup for 'verse hopping. _She stops laughing and shyly smiles at him. _I've gotten really creative lately. _She glances out the window as the block of the familiar blaze building nears. _Oh, good. Just in time. _

"Listen," She glances up and down at him. " 'Doctor', as much as I want to not go to class and go on a mini adventure," She looks at the window again. "_Bajan_!" She shouts to the bus driver.

"_Si_," The driver said, nonchalantly.

She smiles at the Doctor, as she picks up her things. "This is my stop." She stands up as she gets off the bus, with the Doctor trailing behind her.

"Did you just call me Doctor?" He said, now very intrigued by the teenager. And not in that way, gutter minds.

"Of course," She said to him, not surprised but more annoyed by his presence. "It has been for a long time."

The Doctor twirls in front of her, stopping her in her tracks. "Do you know who I am..."

"Leslie." She looks at him, confused. _This is new._

"Right Leslie..."

"Lopez," She helped him. "You know, for a imaginary character in my head, you really do act a lot like him." She moves out of his way, as she walks the half block to school. "I _should_ try to write more often."

Or at least tries, as the Doctor walks alongside her. "You think I'm in your head."

"Of course. Because, if this turns out to be real, I might as well jump throught the looking glass, or pray for fairies to appear, or... SUPERMAN saves the day."

The Doctor scoffs, "Oh like those are far-fetched." The Doctor looks down at Leslie's hands, and, without warning, grabs her hand. "And please tell that this convinced you, seeing I haven't had to deal with a thick head in a while."

Two things came to mind for Leslie. One is her fangirl side.

"Oh. My. GOSH!" Leslie said, while jumping up and down. Earning quite a lot of confused glances from walker-bys. "It's you, I mean, I saw your," Leslie makes a rectangle with her hands. "And I thought it wasn't real, that I'm all... cloudcookoo, ya know?"

"I've had that sentament expressed to me. A lot."

She stops jumping as the second thing comes to mind.

"How are you even here?" She looks at him. "I mean, I'm pretty sure you've crossed a universe or two to be here."

"Yeah, well, about that." He scratches the back of his head. "How do you know who I am?"

"Umm..." _Okay, rational. Good way to explain... whatever this is. _"Well, you're.. a. Doctor, right here, you're a fic-"

"_Lexlie_!" A girl in similar clothing, along with a identical twin, walks up towards them.

Leslie looks at her phone, noting that in about five minutes, her teacher will arrive to the school. "Okay," She looks back to the Doctor. "I actually have class right now. Even though I really- really want to go." She starts to snap her fingers as she though.

"Well, I could just become your teacher for the hour. It's been a long while since I've done that."

" She rattles her brain for a place. "But there's a pizza place," Leslie points towards a place a few buildings down from her school. "If you can wait for two hours, I will tell you all you want." She points at him, warningly. "Don't cause any trouble."

He nods. "Of course, I don't cause trouble." He starts to walk away, whistling ever so innocently.

Leslie giggles as to what little misadventure the Doctor will get into, when a hand touches her back.

"_Lexlie, what are you doing with that guy_?" One of the twins, Perfect, said to her. The other twin, Esther, decides to grab on one of Leslie's hands.

She turns around, her smile slightly faded, as she says, "_Don't worry, he's a Doctor_."

Esther smiles knowingly. "_Oh, is he your new boyfriend?"_

Blushing and slightly mortified, she corrects her. "_Oh, that's not- oh stop it!"_

Esther just laugh haughtly as they made their walk towards their room.

* * *

The Doctor spots a payphone with a screen. Discretely he uses the sonic screwdriver on it, therefore making it accable to the internet. With another zap of the sonic, he starts to search for 'the Tardis'.

He is pleasantly surprise by the result.

* * *

Songs used and/or mention in this chapter:

Voodoo child by the rouge traders

Writer's block by Royce Da 5'9 ft. Eminem


	3. Advanced DW History

**Hey, sorry for not posting yesterday. Had a thing. **

**Hope you like this one.**

* * *

Leslie taps her lead pencil on the side of her seat-desk. Waiting for the teacher to leave early, or someone saying that school has been cancelled for the rest of the day. Or that it rain and pours, with a handful of lighting fo good measure.

She mentally hits herself, as she would _still_ be stuck inside.

She glances at the class's boss, David , more or less the class president, smiling at her.

_I can wait a few more minutes, _She though. She keeps glancing back at David. _Oh, why does he carry the hair of Tennant, the body of Misha Collins, and the intellect of Sheldon Cooper? Why? _

The Math teacher writes the homework on the wall. All 25 problems.

Leslie groans as she starts to write them down. _Great, just a few more weeks until vacation, and now he wants to give out this much work?! _

She tries to squint her eyes on the whiteboard, but still can't see all the problems from her left. She asks her best friend, Brenda. "Brenda, your notebook?"

She nods knowly as he hands her the notebook.

She smiles. "Thank you." As she gets on to writing, she offhandedly wonders if the Doctor manage to get run out of the pizza place.

1*2*3*4*5

"Here's your slice, young man." The Doctor said as he hands a pizza pie to a teenage couple.

"But we wanted just two slices." The young man told him.

"Oh, that's rubbish, and besides, it's still the same price."

The couple gave him the money and sat by a nearby table. The Doctor smiles as they finishes their 'pie' in seconds.

"I'm really good at this cooking thing." He grins. It grows wider as that mysterious girl from earlier, Leslie, starts to walk towards the pizza parlor. Alongside with, presumably, a friend.

1*2*3*4*5

"Oh, you don't have to come with me." Leslie tries her best to change her friend's mind. "I get pizza by myself all the time."

"That is not the case today, Honey Grove." Leslie tries not to blush at her hometown nickname. "Look at that."

Confused, she follows her gaze, and slightly scowls as the Doctor manages to serve three orders, at the same time, without messing up a thing.

"You learn something new every single second with him." She walks up to him.

The Doctor rubs his hands together, in preparation for 'the speech'. "Yes, um, good afternoon miss, what will you have?"

Leslie glances around, to keep up the charade, when she spotted a pizza pie, with three different types of cheeses and sausage.

She points towards it. "Make it two."

The Doctor smiles. "Great. And good timing, I'll be on break soon."

As he goes away to grab the pizza pies, Leslie turns towards Brenda, who looks a bit confused. And noticeably twirls her dyed dark blonde hair.

"Do you have to go?" She asks.

"Yes," She said. A little bit too quickly.

She tries her best not to look disappointed. It's hard enough for her to have any friends think of her as living in Pinkie Pie Land. But her girl- best friend too.

"It is not because of you, I have to go to the clinic."

"Oh, right." She nods knowly. "Have fun with your talk."

Brenda gives her a big hug, to which, Leslie hopefully thought, that it would stay that way for a while longer. With a smile, Brenda leaves.

_Fun with your talk, oh really foolish of me. _She though as she sat down at a nearby table.

Not a minute after, The Doctor appears and sits down across from her. He puts four pizza pies on the table, along with a litter of Coke, for her and Pedro, apparently, as he only had Arizona green tea at his side.

"Really?" She looks at it. "With pizza?"

"I couldn't really brew one up in the kitchen, figured that it would be the next best thing."

She shrugs. "Whatever you say, Doctor."

He pauses as his pizza pie was slightly cooling in the brisk wind. "Now, that's the thing, how do you know who I am?"

"I don't know if you can understand-" She suddenly laughs. "Right, Time Lord. Course you would know."

"See, things like that."

She could only grin."Right here, Doctor, you're just a character from a long running tv show in the UK. Called Doctor Who." She looks at him, for any reaction that can tip her off about where he is, in the established timeline.

The Doctor lets out a deep breath. "Huh. Second time this happened to me."

That caught Leslie off guard. "What? You've been to a different universe?"

"Yeah, not like this one, though. It had like, magic, witches and half-brightlighters, what have you. Twice, I've been there." The Doctor caught her gaze. "And you're not surprised by this?"

"Well, not really," She said hesitantly. _No, he could not have. Could he? _ "You haven't met a witch with the name Elyon or Susan, have you?"

His eyes never left her. "Indeed I have. Question is, why have you?"

"There are my characters, from a story that I've failed to write about." The burning question here is: why did he meet them?

"Failed. Why did you failed?"

"Life got in the way. Moving all the way across the country, from one end, straight towards where we are, on the other end. Trying, and succeeded, more or less, to learn Spanish, and took care of an sickly old grandfather, makes writing every single story that's been stuck in my head, quite hard." Leslie takes gulps of breath. "Whoa."

The Doctor's eyes takes on a sympatric tone. " That's.. quite the burden on your shoulders."

"Yeah, well," She slightly smiles at his. "You've help me through that. You and.. your stories. They were a constant for me. Especially as you are now. " She takes off a bit of her 'pie' and starts to take a bite. "So," She said with somewhat faded excitement. "Ask me anything!"

The Doctor reluctantly smiles with her. "Okay," He takes a swig from his green tea, and after swallowing, sticks out his toughy. "Never doing that again." Leslie giggles. "Okay, incarnation, at the moment?"

Leslie swallow the left over piece. _Damn. _Most of her time of being a Whovien she would always say that there 11 incarnations. _Not after that Wham moment in that last episode. _

"11th. You're the 11th doctor."

He smiles brightly. "11 huh. I've tend to run into that one for a bit. Okay, who are- were my companions?"

"Amy and Rory Pond." Leslie said with a slight smile. "The girl who waited and the last centurion. I've always like those two together."

He coughs. "Yes, yes they are... Okay, so um, where am I at this point?"

"Huh?"

"I'm on the telly, right?" She nods. "Well, then, uh, did the have the 'series' finale, yet?"

"Yes, and this proves that you _do_ spend so much time in London."

"Well, it wasn't really me that did that, the Tenth just really like it, for some reason."

Leslie laughs, secretly relived that he didn't ask anymore questions about his future, as she doesn't really know where he is at this point.

He look at his wrist as if to check the time, and realizing that he doesn't even have a watch, looks at Leslie. "Do you have a phone?"

"Why?"

"Have to check on a few news reports." He motions his hand to wave at himself. "Come on, I know that by this point, virtually every third world countries has a phone."

She laughs as she reaches from her backpack to grab her phone...

...at the same time a sleazy man walks near her, grabbing the phone.

Shocked, she gape at the man for a few seconds until she comes into her senses. "He grab my phone."

The Doctor stands up. "Who?"

She points at the young man in the loud yellow shirt with the number 42 on the back. "Him, but it's fine, It happens all the time. It's my fifth one this year. I don't even bother putting information in them any more."

"Fifth?" He turns around towards her. "Either you're very forgetful, or this is one dangerous place to be in." He looks around for something, "Ha-_ha. _" From Leslie's looks, he elaborates. "Give me five minutes."

She nods as he goes off.

As she sees him blending into the shopping crowd, Leslie takes out a bright blue book and flips directly to a marked page.

**Still the same day, just only ****slighty ****more weirder than this morning.**

**Besides my once a month phone snatching that has becomes so predictable, that I don't even bother putting in my phone chip unless it's an emergency, is that I think that the Doctor has cross this universe. And if I'm sure of where he is in his timeline, then I have to do all that I can as to not spoil him about his future. And his future heartbreak.**

**And that he really does have the face of a pugey baby.**

A small box falls on top of Leslie's book, starting her from her writing. She looks at the Doctor. She takes note of the Motorola logo on the box. "Why did you buy this? You- did buy it, right?"

"Course I did, what did you take me for a thief?" At the girl's questioning eyebrow, he relents. "Fine. Well, I saw this and it made me think 'What a good present for the soon to be birthday girl.'"

Leslie, examing the box and its features while the Doctor was rambling, stops as she realize his last sentence. " 'Birthday girl'?"

"I got bored waiting and searched you. Facebook, and all that jazz. Fifth day of June, fancy that." The Doctor flickers out his tought. "Doesn't really roll off well, does it?"

"Not unless you're a pony," Leslie mutters.

"What was that?"

"Oh, that you dind't have to buy me anything." She can't help the short laugh. "I'm getting a gift from my childhood hero. It's official, I'm in the Twilight Zone."

"If only, that would probably help me at this point."

Leslie drums her fingers on the table as she says. "What excitedly are you looking for?"

The Doctor huffed as he plots into his seat. "I've checked every single component on the Tardis and I couldn't find a suitable backup. My last resort is to ..."He tries to think of the right word. "Jumpstart it but with a very strong enough charge."

"Well," She said absent-mindedly. "We could Back to the Future it."

"What?"

"You know? Use an electrical conduct connected to a lighting rod and somehow direct it to the main power source. " From the Doctor's incredulous look. "You don't see mid 80s movies about a time traveling Delorean?"

"Don't have the time," The Doctor wags a finger. "That's a good plan. Now if only we have anything remotely resembling a lighting storm."

A imaginary bulb appears over Leslie's head as she reaches for her backpack once more. "Leave it to me." She pulls out an old laptop.

"What are you going to do with that dinosaur?"

"Hey! Don't diss my laptop! I manage three years with this baby. And it hasn't wonk out of me yet," As she open her laptop, a swirl of pink colors appear. "I had to say that didn't i?"

The Doctor crouches to take a better looks as the teenager gets started on getting a wi-fi connection. "I could fix that."

Leslie slightly chuckles as she finally connects to a free wi-fi. "What do you mean?"

A whirling noise of the sonic causes Leslie's computer to unpink itself. "Ahh. Thank you kindly."

"You're welcome."

Leslie smiles as she found what she's looking for. "Heavy lighting storms predicted today and tomorrow." She suddenly frowns. "Aww, it better not rain on my birthday."

"Hah. Hah. This is great." He starts to ... wiggle his fingers. "Now we'll only need some copper wires, a lighting rod, and a lot of good luck."

Leslie smiles mildly. "I know just the place." She shuts down her laptop.

* * *

**Okay, the reason I didn't post yesturday, is that my phone was stolen, along with my information. The bad news, is that it's lost for good, and it cost around 4000 pesos, so there. **

**But, at least I've learn a leason from that. **

**Anyway, this means that double chapters tomarrow, which will conclude this story. I would really like what you guys think about this, because this really was though up in the heat of the moment. **


	4. The mechanics of mini-buses

**I wished I could have posted this sooner, but my internet went out, again, so that's part of the reason It's like this.**

* * *

We head towards the bus stop, where the Doctor and Leslie are trying to find a way to catch a bus that's headed towards the junkyard.

The Doctor looks at Leslie's uniform. "Don't you think that it's better to go home, change, then look in the junkyard?"

She huffs. "Fine." She shows her backpack to him. "I have my track pants in here. I'll go change."

"Blimey, you think of everything." The Doctor comments as he follows her.

"Well, I've learned time and again that it's good to be prepared." She waves her hand at him. "I mean, look at this, I've actually managed to be prepared for this!" She stops at a public bathroom. She wags a finger at him warily. "Don't wander off."

The Doctor smiles. "Never though I'd be on the receiving end of that."

He starts to count the surrounding people, already bored out of his mind. He stops as he sees a hat vendor.

He grins as he heads over there.

12345

Leslie skips out from the public bathroom, smiling. She halts as she takes note of the Doctor's recent purchase on top of his head.

"Why?" Leslie know that she's talking to a madman, but she had hoped that he would have stayed still for about two minutes.

"I saw this hat cart..."

"Ugh!" _Out of all the hats..._

It's been a while since I was here, might as well bring a momento."

"But a sombrero?"

The Doctor tilts his brightly red sombrero at her in response. "I like sombrero now. Somberos helps me keep cool."

She raises an eyebrow. "Really? Not 'Somberos are cool'?"

"Oh, I like the way you think."

"Don't you think we should call a cab?" Leslie asks him, as two of them whizzes by.

"Nah, it's more fun for me, to- to see the sights and check on the locals."

"How long has it been since you've been in Mexico?"

"Oh, a few faces ago."

Leslie could only smile as the mini-bus that is closer to their destination arrives. "Let's explore then."

As soon as they both board the bus and had taken their seats, Leslie immediately regrets not waiting for another bus. For on that same bus, Leslie's very close friends, David and Brenda, were sitting right in front of the entrance.

"Oh, Fook Mi." She mutters under her breaths.

"Les, Language!"

"Oh, I didn't say a bad word, you should take the time to have a time-travel movie night, and did you just call me Les?"

"What? I though it was good."

"_Leslie_," David said to her. She pauses, waiting for him. "_What are you doing_?"

Leslie, thinking quickly on how to explain what's going , tries to come up with a very good white lie... until the Doctor open his mouth.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor. Have you by any chance have heard of the most common place that thunderstorms appear more often in this ..." He moves his hands around as if he's making an oblong. "Vicinity?"

"No, I haven't. "David glances at Leslie, who tries not to blush at the way he looks in the flickering sunlight. He then glances back at the Doctor. "What type of Doctor are you?"

"Ahh," The Doctor starts to dig through his pockets, for about a few moments, and shows David his psychic paper.

David raises an eyebrow at his credentials. "England. I've never met anyone from there before. I figured that you would all have the same accent."

"Yeah, well, the English language have evolved time and again, up to a point in the your near distance future where practically every teen would speak in computer talk."

"You're kidding." Leslie said, somewhat annoyed that he's telling David all this, and partly scared about learning a whole different sub-speak.

"Don't worry, just a phase of about 11 years or so. What you should worry about is the laws passed during that period. I suggest a dictionary app."

"Thanks, and I promise to buy one after I get a solid gold Kindle right after winning the Olympics in jump-roping."

"You don't have to be snide."

"I kinda am, seeing as my friends, are seeing.. you."

"And you said you like me."

"I do, but there's a time and a place."

Brenda, watching The Doctor and her friends half-aruge and half-goofing off, whispers to David, "Do you think that's her new boyfriend?"

"No," He whispers back. "But, at least she finally knows someone that knows half of what she means. "

They turn back to the duo just as they start to wine down.

"Fine." The Doctor considered. "Unless they want me too."

"Right, like they will-"

"Aren't you going to track today?" Brenda asks Leslie, who had just now noticed that her American best friend is wearing a different set of clothes from the last time they saw each other.

Leslie looks down at herself. "Oh, no, no nonono. Just felt like wearing pants." _Like every other time I'm wearing a skirt_, she thought. "So... Hold on." _Oh stupid me. How come I didn't see it? _She turns to the Doctor. "She's speaking English!"

"No,I'm not." Brenda comments, but Leslie ignores her.

"Yes she is." The Doctor confirms.

"But I though the Tardis can only translate when it's active."

"Yeah, it still is, but it comes and goes."

Leslie suddenly smiles. "Oh, this is fantastic!" She turns to her friends. "Do you realize what this means? I can finally talk you guys properly, without any aides or translations!"

David's look starts to turn meaningful. "Now, that you think about it, you are starting to speak more fluently than normal."

"As much as I want to be offended on that point, I have to agree."

Brenda smiles brightly. "Great. Looks like things can only go up from here."

Suddenly the mini-bus stops, much to the irritation of the surrounding passengers.

"You had to say something." Leslie says toward Brenda.

The Doctor decides to put his head out the window, which results in a irate driver cursing at his big head.

"I knew that we should have taken the cab." Leslie mutters under her breath.

"How long do these usually last?" The Doctor asks her.

"Sometimes about ten minutes, other times..." Leslie glances outside. "Like this, it's about half an hour."

"How do you live like this?" The Doctor asks, appalled at the though of staying in one place for more than half an hour.

"You get used to it."

David looks on ahead. "The stop is just a few feet ahead. We can find another way."

The Doctor starts to concentrate. "Sure, we're just stuck in the middle of traffic."

Leslie smiles as an idea bulb lights up. "Got it."

4 young people are driving along a strip of road, in their newly bought motorcycles, usually only reserved for the taxis and cars. As they all laugh heartly, a open window from a nearby taxi starts to play a song that is , strangely, similarly to their mood.

_''Get your motor runnin'_

_Head out on the highway_  
_Looking for adventure_  
_In whatever comes our way...''_

"I still think we should have gotten motorcycles." The Doctor mutters as he sees how much fun the motorists are having.

"Then you would have to take extra time to create an autopilot." Leslie said, slightly louder as she's sitting near the window. " Remember that we don't drive?"

"You should find a better school. One that gives you driving lessons."

"Yeah," She snorts. "Like I'll stay that long."

"I can't believe we're doing this." Brenda says to David. "This is beyond surreal."

"It could be worse; the crying woman could be real."

"Not really making me feel better, David."

"Yeah," Leslie shakes her head. "Not cool. He's-" She points at the Doctor, who's looks bemused. "the type of person that can actually encounter something like that."

* * *

**Until the next one!**


End file.
